dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Undercover
is the two hundred twenty eighth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred twenty-second overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover shows Videl charging for an attack in the foreground of the cover while both Gohan and Mr. Satan are present in the background. Mr. Satan is seen smiling while Gohan has an expression of shock in his face. Summary Gohan expresses surprise that Videl was the daughter of Mr. Satan, with Erasa also telling him to be grateful as her father is the reason they are alive today (which, in reality, is due to Gohan defeating Cell, not Mr. Satan). Videl recognized Gohan from the bank robbery crime scene earlier that morning, asking him if he knew about the Golden Warrior, which Gohan declines. Erasa enlightened Gohan about the Golden Warrior, telling him that this morning was the third time he prevented criminals from committing crimes. Gohan, in his mind, realized they were talking about him as a Super Saiyan, stopping crimes the two times he came to the city to register for school, and this morning. Videl also commented that she received reports about the Golden Warrior wearing their high school badge, along with a black vest over a white shirt, and light tan pants, which was the exact outfit Gohan was wearing. Sharpner reassured her, stating that Gohan did not have golden hair and he had a frail appearance altogether. Erasa agreed with him, jokingly stating that Gohan did not look very strong. Videl had doubts, remembering that in Mr. Satan's old tapes of the Cell Games, there were warriors that could turn their hair golden. She also remembered Mr. Satan saying that they were tricks. Erasa asked Gohan if he lived anywhere nearby, and Gohan replied that he lived in the Eastern 439th District in the countryside, which a surprised Erasa commented that even in a jet it would take 5 hours to get to the city. Thinking for an excuse, Gohan told her that living very far away was his reason for being late to class. Later, Gohan and his classmates are in PE class, preparing to play baseball. Sharpner asked if Gohan knew how to play baseball, which he replied by stating he never played but he knew the basics. Sharpner laughed in disbelief. Videl instructs Gohan to play outfield. While the play started, Gohan thought to himself what his mother and Bulma told him; not to show off his true strength and power. As Sharpner went up to bat, Videl told him not to get his hopes up, and pitched the ball towards him, who hits it far into the air. To the shock of everyone, Gohan leaped many feet in the air to catch the ball. Noticing that a player left third base, Gohan tried to throw the baseball to the third base as soft as he could, but the third base catcher caught the ball and was knocked back a few meters away. The coach commended Gohan for jumping high into the air, and Gohan told him that he just got lucky. It was now Gohan's turn to try and hit the ball, leading everyone to wonder how Gohan will act. As Gohan promised himself that he won't show off anymore of his power and refused to hit the ball, Sharpner pitched the ball towards him, which hit Gohan flat in the face and knocked off his cap. Shunning Gohan for not attempting to hit or avoid the ball, a surprised Sharpner noticed that Gohan was unfazed by the ball's impact and wondered "what he was." Later, while Gohan was at his locker, Sharpner approached him and gave him an offer for joining a boxing club, to which Gohan denied, and Erasa appeared telling Sharpner he lived too far to join any clubs. Erasa then asked Gohan to give her a ride home, and Gohan replied that his car only had one seat (Gohan didn't want them to know that his mode of transportation was a flying cloud). As Gohan headed out of the city, Videl decided to follow him, thinking something was strange since Gohan lived many miles away and did not use a car or a jet. Noticing he was being followed, Gohan made Videl lose his trail by jumping on top of a building. While riding away on the Flying Nimbus, Gohan commented that city life was difficult and decided to go to Bulma for advice on keeping his crime-fighting identity a secret. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters